


Pieces Of The People We Love

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Happy, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Sappy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shane snorted, “That she is. She likes you a lot. We both do.” He reached out, grasping Ryan's wrist and giving it a gentle squeeze.“Oh,” Ryan said, looking flustered, “Well... I'm glad. Me too. Like you both, I mean."orshane is a single parent





	Pieces Of The People We Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sappiest, happiest, thing i've ever written - enjoy!

“Okay, you've got your lunch?”

“Yep!”

“Your bus card?”

“Here!”

“The paper with my number on it?”

“Yep!”

Shane could see the bus approaching and took a deep breath, crouching down to his daughter's level. Lily Ann Madej hardly came up to his knees, four years old and just beginning to shed some baby fat. She was the spitting image of Shane with flat brown hair and matching brown eyes that shone bright in the morning sun. Shane reached out to fix the colorful hair pin holding her bangs back, trying to reassure himself everything was fine.

“I'll be here when the bus drops you off, okay? Have a great first day at school, I know you'll make friends.” Shane said, pulling her in for a hug.

Lily wrapped her knobby little arms around Shane's neck and held on tight, “You'll have fun at your new job, right?” She asked.

Shane's heart melted a bit, because of course she was more worried about him than she was about her first official day of school. Maybe it was because she'd already been through preschool. “Right,” He confirmed, pulling away only to take her hand, “I love you, be good.” Shane added.

The bus parked and Shane stepped out into the street with Lily in hand, waiting until the bus doors swung open before he helped her up the first step then reluctantly pulled his hand away. Lily flashed him a blinding smile then turned to say hello to the bus driver and disappear to one of the seats.

Shane stepped back to the curb and waved long after the bus turned the corner, sighing and letting his arm drop. He checked his watch and decided he should probably get ready, turning on his heel and heading into the tiny apartment Shane rented, just big enough for them to each have a room.

Lily had come as a surprise, and Shane's life had pretty much been put on hold since she was born, especially when Lily's mom left with only a half assed apology. They'd gotten by with Shane working part-time at odd jobs while trying to find something more permanent in a career he'd actually enjoy doing. If it hadn't been for his mom, Shane probably would've lost his mind. As it was, she had flown down and helped him with the basics. It helped that Lily had already been around a year old then, and all Shane had to learn to do was how to fix her hair, what foods to start giving her, and what do when she began to teethe even more.

Today was the start of something new for them both: Lily was starting kindergarten, and Shane was starting at Buzzfeed. He was starting off as an intern for now, but he had ridiculously high hopes that it'd lead somewhere career wise.

A change of clothes and Shane was off, stopping only to grab a cup of coffee to chug along the way. He tossed his cup in the garage just outside the office building then clutched onto the strap of his laptop bag, heading inside. Shane talked to someone at the front desk and soon enough he was being led back to a large room, a bullpen of sorts set up with white plastic tables and uncomfortable chairs. Perks of being an intern, Shane thought dryly. He tried not to feel self-conscious about how young some interns were compared to himself.

“You'll be stationed here,” The woman giving his tour said, gesturing to a table with only one other person sitting there, “Ryan can show you the ropes.” and with that she walked away.

Shane's table mate had pulled off his headphones, smiling widely and offering out his hand, which Shane shook as he settled across from him.

“Hey, man. I'm Ryan Bergara, nice to meet you. I'm not sure exactly what...ropes she wants me to show you, I've only been here for a month or so.” His table mate, Ryan, said with a laugh, stretching a bit.

Shane smiled, setting his laptop bag atop the plastic table, “I'm Shane Madej,” He introduced, “She seemed like a busy lady, must've forgot. Maybe you could show me what they have you working on?” He suggested.

Ryan brightened and nodded, turning his laptop around for Shane to see. “They're having me edit stuff right now, but every few weeks they switch it up so you're doing something new.” Ryan explained, skimming through the half edited video.

“So it's not just running coffee, huh?” Shane asked.

“I wish,” Ryan groaned, “Nah, they really throw you right into everything. It's pretty overwhelming, actually.”

Shane dug out his own laptop and nodded along, feeling nervous excitement build in his stomach, “I'm ready for anything, baby.” He said with an easy smile.

Ryan laughed, a bright happy sound that reminded Shane of Lily. His excitement died down a bit, replaced with worry instead. Thankfully Shane was soon swept up in his internship, really thrown into the thick of it like Ryan had said. By lunch, he was already tired, munching on a sandwich he had brought from home and scrolling through his phone.

“Is that your daughter?” Ryan asked suddenly, appearing from nowhere.

Shane blinked and looked at the picture he had of Lily as his home screen, nodding, “Uh, yeah. She just started kindergarten today.”

“Oh, really? Kindergarten is awesome, I'm sure she's having a great time.” Ryan said with a smile, plopping down onto his chair with an apple in hand.

“You think so?” Shane asked even as he relaxed, Ryan's words putting him somewhat at ease.

Ryan nodded, taking a bite from his apple, “Definitely.”

Shane smiled and managed to get through the rest of his work with that in mind. He left a half hour earlier than everyone else, managing to make it home just in time for the school bus to pull up.

“Dad!” Lily cried as she stepped off the bus, hopping over the curb and barreling into his legs.

“Hi, Lily.” Shane said with a laugh, reaching down and scooping her up. “How was school?”

“Good!” Lily said with a wide smile, wrapping her arms around Shane's neck and waving bye to the bus driver. “I met a lot of kids my age. I made a best friend! Her name is Hazel, and she's deaf. That means she can't hear! She does this funny thing with her hands, but that's her way of talking.”

Shane absorbed the information in stride, walking with Lily in his arms up to their apartment. “That's called sign language, sweetheart.” He said, setting her down once they were inside.

Lily made a small 'o' with her mouth, nodding, “Well, I'm going to learn. It's like... having your own secret language!” She stumbled over the last word, but Shane understood what she was trying to say.

“We'll go to the library tomorrow and pick up some books on sign language.” Shane suggested, taking Lily's back pack and setting it on the kitchen table. “You want a snack before dinner?” He asked, wandering into the tiny kitchen area.

“Chips!” Lily chirped, following after him and standing atop her stool that was placed near the sink.

Shane hummed thoughtfully, pulling open the fridge, “Only if you eat some carrots first.” He said, pulling out the container of vegetables.

Lily made a face, letting out a long-suffering sigh and nodding solemnly, extending her hand out.

Shane laughed and let her grab a handful of carrots before he grabbed a few for himself, hoping that'd encourage her to eat them.

“How was work, dad?” Lily asked curiously, taking a big bite of her carrot and chewing it loudly on purpose.

“Good.” Shane answered, quirking an eyebrow as he watched his daughter act out.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him, covered in bits of orange, then giggled and hopped off her stool, eating normally. “Did you make any friends?” She asked after a moment, inquisitive as always.

Shane thought of Ryan and nodded, a smile on his face. “I think I did.” He said, “His name is Ryan.” Shane added before Lily could ask.

“Ryan... Ryan is an okay name, I think.” Lily said seriously, finishing off her last carrots. “Done. Chips now.” She demanded.

“Alright, alright.” Shane laughed, digging into the cupboard and pulling out a snack sized bag of baked chips, surrendering them over to his daughter.

Lily snatched them with a grin and ran off, cackling the whole way.

Alone in the kitchen, Shane couldn't help but relax and smile to himself, feeling like everything was looking up.

 

Things continued to look up. He got Lily up every morning and off to school she went, a different hair clip pinning her bangs back each day, and on the weekends Shane left her with their neighbor; a kind older woman that absolutely adored Lily. Shane's interning was stressful and demanding, but he learned a lot, and it really paid off when BuzzFeed decided to hire him. During that time Ryan and him had continued to grow close, and Shane was ecstatic to learn that his friend had also been hired.

“Are you going to be at the company picnic thing this weekend?” Ryan asked during their lunch break, the only time they got to chat now since they both worked in different areas.

“There's a company picnic?” Shane asked, nursing a cup of coffee and a donut.

Ryan nodded, “Yeah, there's going to be free food and everything. You should come.” He said, taking a big bite of his lunch.

Shane smiled a bit, toying with the stirring straw in his coffee, “I don't know if I can, our neighbor is sick, and she wouldn't be able to watch Lily.”

“Then bring her with.” Ryan suggested, the added 'duh' going unsaid. “I've heard so much about her, I think it's about time I meet the little angel.” He said, grinning.

“She is not an angel and you know it,” Shane laughed, “I guess...it wouldn't hurt to bring her with, and like you said: free food!”

Ryan nodded again, “Yeah! It'll be great, you'll see. I'll text you the address to the park...or I could pick you two up?” He offered.

Shane drummed his fingers against the table, “Sure, why not. You know this city better than I do. I guess I'll be the one texting you our address.”

“Can't have you getting lost,” Ryan agreed, “Great! I have to go shoot a video now, I'll see you later.”

“See you.” Shane said, watching him go. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, stubbornly trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Shane Madej did not get butterflies, especially over his attractive coworker that was going to meet his daughter in just a few days. Fuck.

Lily must've sensed something was off with him, because as soon as she was off the bus she gave him a calculated look then huffed, reaching for his hand. “What's wrong?” She asked.

Shane gave her tiny hand a squeeze, leading her inside the apartment building. “Lily, your dad is emotionally stunted.”

“Emotionally stunted,” Lily repeated slowly, stumbling over the words, “What's that mean? Are you sick?”

“No.” Shane laughed, letting her inside their apartment. “Nothing is wrong, don't worry. Actually...how would you feel about a picnic this weekend?”

Lily perked up, hair bouncing as she rocked back and forth on her heels. “A picnic?! Where?!”

“A park,” Shane said, grinning as Lily smacked his leg in response, “I don't know which park. It's for work, and Ryan will be picking us up.”

If possible, Lily grew even more excited, “Ryan?! I finally get to meet him?”

Shane nodded, smoothing a hand over his hair, “Yep. Want to wear one of your princess dresses?” He asked, already knowing her answer.

“Yes! The yellow one!”

Saturday rolled around and Shane had those damn butterflies again. He finished braiding Lily's hair and decided it was good as it was going to get. Lily looked adorable in her yellow poofy dress (with too much lace in Shane's opinion) and white tights. She insisted on wearing her light up shoes, running up and down the hall to set them off while they waited for Ryan to show up.

Shane himself was dressed in a casual flannel and jean jacket, hair smoothed back. He couldn't stop checking himself out in the mirror, wanting to make sure he looked good (Shane may have changed his shirt twice already).

Finally, his phone buzzed with a text from Ryan saying he was outside.

“Ready?” Shane asked, opening up the door.

Lily nodded silently, a few steps ahead despite Shane's long legs. She waited impatiently by the front door, reaching up and grabbing his hand tightly. They stepped outside together, and after a moment of searching Shane spotted Ryan waiting by his car.

“Hi!” Ryan greeted, smiling so wide Shane wondered if it hurt. He crouched down to Lily's height, offering his hand out, “You must be Lily! Your dad has told me all about you. I love your dress, it's from Beauty and the Beast, right?”

Shane watched as Lily lit up like the sun, smiling just as wide as Ryan was. “Yes!” She said enthusiastically, shaking his hand. “My dad has told me all about you too! He really likes you.” Lily stage whispered the last part, glancing to Shane.

“Yes, thank you, Lily.” Shane said hurriedly, placing his hand over her mouth in case she decided to spill something embarrassing. He grunted and pulled it away just as quick when Lily licked his palm.

Ryan laughed, standing back up and opening the back car door, pulling out a princess themed gift bag. He cleared his throat and held it out to Lily, looking a bit nervous. “I hope it was okay to get her something.” He said to Shane, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Of...of course it's okay.” Shane actually stumbled over his words, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

Lily ignored their awkwardness, snatching the bag and digging in it. She pulled out a stack of books, all of them on basic sign language. Lily let out a small noise, holding the books close and looking like she was dangerously close to tears.

“Oh, fu-shoot, I mean. Did I get the wrong kind of gift?” Ryan asked, looking alarmed. “Your dad mentioned you wanted to learn.”

“It's...it's perfect. Thank you.” Lily said, sniffling. She threw her arms around Ryan's legs, clinging.

Ryan shot Shane a wide-eyed look before slowly wrapping his arms around her small frame, smiling. “You're welcome.” He murmured.

Shane felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. Ryan had remembered an off hand comment Shane had made and proceeded to get his daughter a thoughtful gift that almost made her cry that she was so happy with it. He subtly wiped his own eyes and took the books, putting them back in the gift bag.

“Picnic time now?” Lily asked, pulling away from Ryan.

“Picnic time! Free food!” Ryan cheered, helping her into the car.

The picnic went off without a hitch, all of them stuffing their faces with grilled food and lemonade. Lily got to meet all of Shane's co-workers, and she decided she wanted to cut her hair just like Jen's. If Shane was busy Lily would stick to Ryan's side, holding his hand and talking his ear off a mile a minute, but Ryan listened to every word and nodded along.

After a few hours, they took off. Lily dozed off on the ride home, head lulled to the side and gift bag on her lap.

“Thank you.” Shane said as Ryan parked outside their apartment building.

Ryan turned to face him, smiling, “Of course, man. I had a lot of fun getting to hang out with Lily. She's a lot like you, just much smaller.”

Shane snorted, “That she is. She likes you a lot. We both do.” He reached out, grasping Ryan's wrist and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Oh,” Ryan said, looking flustered, “Well... I'm glad. Me too. Like you both, I mean.”

Shane smiled and climbed out, rounding the car to unbuckle Lily and scoop her up. She stirred awake to say bye to Ryan, thanking him sleepily for the books. After giving a little wave, Shane carried the gift bag and Lily up to their apartment.

“Will we see Ryan again soon?” Lily asked when Shane tucked her in.

“I'm sure.” Shane answered, smoothing his hand over her soft hair.

 

And they did. Ryan joined them for lunch on the weekends, went on random errands with them, and even treated them to an animated movie when Lily wouldn't stop lamenting about how much she wanted to see it.

It was a Friday and Lily was going to have a sleepover at Hazel's house (Lily had been going through the sign language books and picking it up quickly) while Shane went for drinks with Ryan.

“You're sure it's not a date?” Lily asked for the hundredth time, clutching her overnight bag close as they waited outside.

“I'm positive.” Shane sighed, “Why do you want Ryan and I to date so bad, huh?”

Lily shrugged, kicking a nearby rock and watching it skid across the sidewalk. “It'd make you happy. 'Sides, Ryan really likes you. Like, so much! He looks at you like Han Solo looks at princess Leia.” She said earnestly, smiling up at him.

Shane returned the smile, mulling over her words for a minute. “If I did date someone, would that be okay with you?” He asked her seriously.

“If it's Ryan.” Lily answered, just as seriously.

Hazel's mom pulled up at that moment, cutting off their conversation. After a hug and kiss goodbye, Lily was off. Shane's Uber arrived a few minutes later, and he too was off. The bar they agreed on was pretty packed, colorful flashing lights and loud bass boosted music blaring over the speakers. Shane ordered himself a bright blue drink as he waited, scrolling through his phone.

“Shane!”

Suddenly Ryan was at his side, cheeks flushed and sounding a little out of breath. Fuck, he looked amazing. Hair swept back, tight v neck shirt, and jeans that hugged him in all the right places.

“Ryan.” Shane greeted in return.

“Oh, what's that?” Ryan asked, gesturing to the blue drink. He didn't wait for an answer, leaning in and wrapping his lips around the straw.

Shane's brain may have short circuited. He choked on his spit, slamming his phone down on the bar top and patting his chest with his fist. “You can finish it.” Shane said, flustered.

Ryan actually giggled, pulling the glass closer and drinking the rest down in record time. “Yummy!” He chirped.

After that the night passed in a blur of drinking, getting in each other's space, and dancing (grinding more like). Before he knew it Shane was dragging Ryan up to his apartment, kissing each other with enough force that it kind of hurt.

“Wanted to kiss you for so long.” Ryan panted, crowding him up against the door.

Shane whined in response, ignoring the door handle digging into his back in favor of hauling Ryan back in for a kiss. Drunkenly, Shane thought about how small Ryan was compared to him. He pulled back when a nearby door closed, realizing they should actually get into his apartment before his neighbors spotted them.

“Dude.” Ryan giggled as Shane fumbled with the lock, cursing under his breath the whole time.

They stumbled into the apartment, nearly tripping over one another. Ryan kissed across Shane's neck and collarbone as they walked backwards to the bedroom, hands trailing up and down his front. Shane groaned in response, wrapping his arms tight around Ryan.

When they passed by Lily's room, Shane stopped. He gazed into her room, drunken mind taking a moment to remember that she was gone, and by the time it did he realized he was suddenly crying.

“Shane? What's wrong?” Ryan asked.

Shane met his gaze, hiccuping helplessly, “Lily...she's never been away for the night!”

Ryan softened, raising both hands to cup Shane's cheeks. “Big guy, it's okay. She's probably having so much fun. Actually, she's probably sleeping right now, but before that.”

“You think so?” Shane asked, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned into Ryan's touch.

“I do.” Ryan confirmed, wiping away his tears with the pads of his thumbs. 

Shane let out a choked up laugh, squeezing Ryan and leaning down so their foreheads were pressed together. “M'sorry, I ruined the mood, didn't I?”

“You did, but that's okay. This is nice too.” Ryan said softly.

They stayed in the hallway for a long time, simply holding each other. Eventually Shane pulled Ryan to his room and made him lay down, crawling atop of him and promptly dozing off.

Shane awoke in the morning, alone. He was disappointed for only a minute, until the smell of food hit him. He shuffled into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and dry swallowing an Advil before venturing into the kitchen.

There was Ryan, hair a mess and wearing one of Shane's shirts, humming to himself as he scrambled eggs and flipped some bacon.

“Morning.” Shane said as he approached from behind, wrapping his arms around Ryan.

Ryan relaxed back against him, tilting his head back and pressing a kiss to Shane's chin. “Morning. You snore.” He teased.

“I do not.” Shane denied, nosing against Ryan's unruly hair.

“Do.” Ryan affirmed, “I couldn't figure out your dumb coffee maker. Get it to work and make us some.”

Shane laughed in delight, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “God, you're bossy.” He said, but pulled away and did as told.

It was...domestic as fuck, making coffee while Ryan cooked them breakfast. He was practically glowing, the morning sun hitting his skin just right. Shane admired the sight of him while the coffee brewed, unable to believe Ryan was actually in his kitchen.

“You okay, big guy?” Ryan asked, plating the food.

Shane swallowed thickly and nodded, pouring them each a mug of coffee and carrying them to the small dining table while Ryan carried the plates of food.

“Lily, uh, she gave me the okay to date you.” Shane said half-way through their breakfast.

Ryan paused, finishing off his sip of coffee before leaning in and pressing their lips together. “That makes me so happy, Shane. I'm so fucking relieved. I never made a move because I didn't know how Lily would react.”

Shane grinned, kissing him again, “She said you look at me like I'm princess Leia.”

Ryan burst into laughter and spent the rest of the morning trying to convince Shane to dress up as Leia for Halloween, and he could be Han Solo.

 

It wasn't until Shane was called into Lily's school for a meeting that he realized he was in love with Ryan.

Lily's teacher had called Shane while he was at work, saying there was something important they had to discuss. After reassuring him a dozen times that Lily wasn't injured, Shane left work early.

Lily was waiting in her teacher's office, arms crossed and scowl on her face. She only seemed to grow more agitated as Shane approached, her cheeks splotched red and brows furrowed. “I didn't do anything wrong!”

Shane blinked in surprise. “Lily, it's okay. I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong.” He soothed her, pulling her small frame in for a hug.

“Mr. Madej.” The teacher spoke up, all smiles as she gestured for him to sit. “Today we asked the students to draw their family. Lily drew this.” She explained, holding out a piece of paper.

A feeling of dread rose as Shane accepted the paper. The dread was quickly replaced with confusion as he looked over the drawing. There was him and Lily, holding hands, but also holding hands with Lily was another male stick figure. “Lily, who's this?” He asked, looking to her.

Lily refused to meet his gaze, glaring at the floor.

The teacher spoke up instead, “Lily said it's her other dad.”

Other dad...? “Other dad?” Shane asked aloud, glancing from the drawing to Lily and back again. “Sweetheart, come on.” He said softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“It's Ryan.” Lily finally admitted, voice so quiet Shane almost didn't hear her.

Oh....oh!

Shane inhaled sharply, wrapping his other arm around her as well. “You think of Ryan as your dad?” He asked gently.

Lily burst into tears, nodding before hiding her face against Shane's neck, trembling in his arms.

“That's okay.” Shane assured immediately, resting his cheek against the top of her head. “That's more than okay, Lily.”

The teacher let them have a few minutes, offering out a box of tissues once the waterworks were over. “I just need some paperwork updated.” She explained, smiling and handing over a stack of papers.

Keeping an arm around Lily, Shane filled out the paperwork and put Ryan down as another emergency contact.

They left hand in hand, Shane holding the drawing in his other hand. “Lily, is it okay if I keep this?” He asked quietly.

Lily bobbed her head, “Will you show Ryan?”

“Not yet. Soon.” Shane promised.

Shane was still distracted the next day, thinking of the drawing he had carefully folded and put in his wallet before going to work. He hardly got settled in for the day when Ryan approached, looking nervous.

“Shane, I gotta ask you something.” Ryan said once he was close enough, leaning against Shane's desk.

“What's up?” Shane asked warily.

Ryan gnawed on his lip, “You know my show, Unsolved? Brent can't do it with me anymore, and I was, uh, wondering if you maybe wanted to do it with me...?”

“Of course I know your show.” Shane said with a laugh, reaching out to take Ryan's hand. “You can stop looking so nervous. I'll do it.”

“Thank you!” Ryan said, ducking down to give him a kiss. “You won't regret it, Shane! Oh man, I have so much stuff planned.” He babbled.

Shane listened with a smile, keeping hold of Ryan's hand.

Three weeks later, and they were flying to their first location. Ryan was scared shitless, but excited as well. They managed to get through recording alive, and settled into a cheap hotel room afterwards.

“Dibs on shower.” Shane said immediately, ducking into the bathroom and snickering as Ryan complained.

The shower head was placed far too low, and Shane had to bend down to wash his hair, cursing the bad water pressure. He felt better when he stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. Shane wandered to his suit case, only to find it already open.

“Ryan, did you steal another shirt...” Shane trailed off, eyes wide as he caught of sight of Ryan holding a familiar drawing.

“Lily drew this. Is this me?” Ryan asked, not looking up from the drawing.

Shane grabbed a pair of sweats and quickly slid them on before he took a deep breath and sat beside Ryan, peering at the paper with him. “It is. She told her teacher it was her other dad.”

Ryan whimpered, holding the drawing to his chest as he dissolved into tears. “She's so fucking sweet, what the fuck.”

Laughing, and trying not cry, Shane wrapped an arm around Ryan's waist. “Ryan, I... I love you.”

“I know.” Ryan responded automatically.

There was a beat of silence where Shane tensed, and Ryan began to laugh.

“Sorry! Star Wars thing, remember? I love you too, Shane. I love Lily too, she's an angel.” Ryan said sincerely.

Shane breathed out through his nose, “You're lucky I love you so much, Bergara.”

“I am,” Ryan agreed, pressing their lips together, “I'm so fucking lucky.”

 

“Dad!” Lily hollered from her room, struggling to move her book shelf.

“Yeah?” Shane called back.

Lily groaned, “No, other dad!”

Ryan peeked his head in, “Need help?”

“Please.” Lily said, flopping onto her back.

“I see why you called me. Your dad wouldn't be able to move this.” Ryan joked, easily picking up the book shelf and moving it.

Shane appeared in the door way, playful scowl on his face, “I heard that, Mr. Bergara-Madej.”

“Sorry, Mr. Bergara-Madej.” Ryan said cheekily, walking over and giving him a kiss.

Lily groaned again, louder. “Not in my room!”

“Come on.” Shane said, tugging Ryan away.

Ryan laughed, following him into the living room and avoiding unpacked boxes scattered throughout the hall. “Did you finish unpacking in here?” He asked.

Shane gestured to one last box, “Just that left.”

Opening up the box revealed all sorts of framed pictures, and at the bottom was Lily's drawing surrounded in a frame that read: “I love my dads!”.

**Author's Note:**

> and then lily grew up to marry her childhood best friend, hazel.
> 
> this fic was so much fun to write. i love kid fics so much, and the few posted on here feature babies and while i ADORE babies i wanted shane to have a four year old that was basically a miniature version of him.
> 
> come talk to me ( or ask about my hcs for lily ) at my tumblr: lambshane !! i'm gonna be taking super cheap commissions; $3 usd for every 500 words!


End file.
